


You'l be in my arms soon

by boiyougay9



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Inappropriate Kagune Usage (Tokyo Ghoul), Kagune (Tokyo Ghoul), Kagune Cuddles (Tokyo Ghoul), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiyougay9/pseuds/boiyougay9
Summary: "Why should I trust you?!""Because I am you!"Kaneki's view on love was tainted, ever since his mom died and his aunt's abuse he has never had a clear view on love.  But Shiro, who claims to be him from the future, is determined to change that.





	1. You were once here,

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two halfs of one whole♥](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739120) by [SunFlowerKing (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunFlowerKing). 



> The first chapter will be a little boring, but it will get interesting soon! I promise :)

He knew he was screwed when he saw the once peaceful streets of Tokyo, Japan. Tokyo before him. Tokyo Before the 'Eyepatch Ghoul'. When he looked at his clothing, he was especially screwed, His black, tight suit that curved against his abbs and battle scars was all torn up with blood dripping from what must have been his last few moments in his original dimension. Or so he was lead to believe.

When he recognized his surroundings, an alleyway with large bins filled to the brim with rubbish and a large box with kanji reading 'Shiro' (which he believed must have been his name) he knew something was off, who had left this box here? why was he here? How did he get here? What was his purpose here? He sighed as he opened the box, his pale fingers cracking as his bones warmed up with the reassuring feeling of blood coursing through his vanes. When his black-nailed fingers lifted the box's flaps of cardboard to unravel what was inside, he knew something was definitely off, a special off that put him in a tense mood.

Three black shirts with the kanji of 'Unravel (解く)' printed across them with a different pattern fading up at the hem, two pairs of jeans (one white, one black), two grey shorts, a red hoodie, a toothbrush/paste, five pairs of boxers, a black button-up shirt,Two pares of laced up black shoes, six pairs of socks, a white eyepatch and his ghoul mask where found inside of the box along with a letter he dare not open for now.

He needed to find Kaneki before Rize did, that was his goal, that must have been what he was here for. He slips one of the Unravel shirts on with black jeans and his eyepatch over his ghoul eye. Boy was this going to be a long day.

 

-END OF CHAPTER 1-


	2. Right here in my arms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki's coffee swirls between his teeth, his tongue and down his throat. His jet black hair falls over his eyes as his gut tells him to run, run from the blue-haired woman sitting in front of him.
> 
> (In this dimension, Rize's hair is Blue and many other characters will change somewhat in their appearance as well as some other changes. Dimensions are different from others.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters titles are actually telling a poem. As the story continues so does the poem.

_How did I do it?_  Kaneki thinks to himself as Rize continues to talk about recent book's she's read that seemed interesting, resulting in Kaneki writing down the title's that slipped from Rize's mouth. Her words caked her thoughts like make-up. ' _Why does he bother? He won't need those titles after tonight.'_ she thought as he responded to one of her title's "I've read 'The Setting Sun', It was fairly interesting," Kaneki takes a quick sip as the cream continues to soak in the coffee, it's once innocent angelic white has become a soft brown yet still white colour, like the innocence is fighting against the corrupt, similar to keeping its head above coffee as the waves of caffeine roll over it alike a toffee in my mouth.

            "Rize?" Kaneki asked as Rize snapped from her thoughts "Sorry, I was contemplating about something," Kaneki observed as Rize checked her watch as she pulled a frown on her face "It's getting late I should get home, thank you for the pleasant night." "Do you want me to walk you home? You know, with all these ghouls out an about it isn't the best time to be alone at night time especially".

          Rize smiled as she accepted his offer, her time has come! time to add more human meat to add to her growing collection until she can sit down, watch some Netflix and dig into the once human meat. Maybe she'll collect his heart as well, a little souvenir to slowly nibble away at until it's gone, tucked away in her memories as who he once was and who he will be. _He'll be food. **Her food.**_

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro became more desperate as each second passed. With each step his heart began beating faster, was he OK? Could Shiro save him? With each step, his breath quickened. _He had to find Kaneki now!_ Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind;  _find the alleyway and wait until Rize comes with Kaneki. **She must come with Kaneki.**_

__

* * *

 

As Rize and Kaneki walked down the abandoned alleyway, Kaneki's gut feeling burst with alert.  Rize blue hair swirled and curled and bounced with each step, calming Kaneki's instincts. _Keep cool, you don't want to make Rize think your a coward-_ Rize suddenly stopped walking and turns around, a smile plastered on her face "My apartments just around the corner so don't worry about me," She said in a voice that gave Kaneki chills. Her steps begin to walk to him and with her arms wrapped around Kaneki giving him a hug Kaneki felt his heartbeat quicken as- Clothes rip as a Kagune- no, a Rinkaku springs from her back, red and blacks circling around, moving inside the sharp skin" _You should worry about yourself_ " she sickly said as her mouth bit onto Kaneki's shoulder, cutting through his coat and shirt.

          As her teeth begin to break his shoulders skin, he fears that this will be his end. A college student with average looks, average life, no family and single.

          Suddenly, her teeth stop as she pulls away, hands on his upper arms. Kaneki feels paralyzed as Rize averts her purple eyes as blood trickles from her mouth, both his and hers spills from her blood-covered pink, full lips. The tip of something red and black has pushed through Rize's body, inches away from Kaneki's own. Rize clutches her wounds that are beginning to heal as she turns around, allowing Kaneki to see his saviour. A white-haired male with a ghoul eye and a grey eye stare at him, a frown plastered on his face, as his voice rips the air.

                       " _ **Let him go**_!"

 

* * *

 

~~_"Mum! I made a friend today!"_ ~~

~~_"That's nice Kaneki, sorry I have to sleep before my next shift. Could you by some groceries later? thanks, hun"_ ~~

~~_"Oh... OK, Mum!"_ ~~

__

* * *

 

 

"Oi! Wake up!" A masculine voice pulls him from his unconsciousness as his eye's open. The fear of ghouls leaving him as his heart started beating, heavier then it did for Rize, the most beautiful man is kneeling with his arms supporting Kaneki's neck. His eye's open up in shock "Who- who are you?!" Kaneki asks as the male smiled, just a little pull of a muscle in his cheek as his lips moved "I am Shiro" He replied as Kaneki noticed the similarities in Shiro that he saw in himself, the same face shape, nose and so on. "So are you like my long lost twin that has become a ghoul or...?" He asked as Shiro looked away. He suddenly looked back, his grey eye's locking with Kaneki's brown eye's. "I'll explain later, we should go to your apartment, you'll need the sleep".

* * *

 

 

When the door clicked open, Kaneki with his shoulder slightly throbbing as he and Shiro walked inside his apartment. He was embarrassed to see the mess of books and manga that he hadn't bothered to clean in a while. He sat down on the nearby black couch as Shiro sat down next to him. "Right, so, um well, why do we look so alike?" Kaneki asked as Shiro took a sigh before explaining how he woke up until he stabbed Rize with his Rinkaku.

Kaneki took a moment to go through everything Shiro had told him. It seemed impossible! dimension travelling?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry that I haven't updated this story. :) thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

_Did he do something wrong?_ He questioned himself as Kaneki stopped, his hand cupping one side of his head as his eye's scan him for lies. "So... your me from a different dimension? And somehow you ended up here, in my 'universe'" he inquired as his eye's travelled from Shiro's eye's to the floor, still processing all the information.

            "Pretty much, though I don' know why or how. I thought I was just here to save you from Rise, it seems I'll be here longer then I thought." He answered as he looked down, still thinking of way's to get out of this dimension. He could feel it slowly eating him up inside already. "I believe you" Kaneki stated as Shiro's eyes darted up.


End file.
